


Blooming Love

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Unreturned Love [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, notinchronologicalorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: It was his gaze that he fell in love withIt was his eyes that made him realizeAnd yet, with those same eyes… he forgot





	1. Chapter 1

**Marigold**

 

Shihyun wiped the blood off his chin, staring at the mixture of blood and flowers in the toilet. _Marigolds this time._ He bitterly thought.

 

Shihyun tried to catch his breath but it hurts. Every breath is too painful. As if thorns were pricking his lungs.

 

_It hurts._ His eyes brimmed with tears, it's too painful. Shihyun blinked it away, leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

**Red Roses**

 

Shihyun felt his blood boil at the sight of them.

 

"Yongguk, there's a new cafe in town. Do you want to go there later?"

 

"Sure Kenta-hyung" Yongguk smiled at Kenta. Shihyun just stared from the other table.

 

"Shihyun-nah, are you alright?" Someone snapped their fingers in front of him.

 

"Huh? Oh! I'm alright, Woodam-hyung" Shihyun smiled at the older.

 

Shihyun was confused. Why would he feel mad or hate for Kenta? The older was too nice for anyone to hate.

 

"You sure?"

 

No, it wasn't hatred or anger. It felt more like jealously, like another kid having a better toy than you have.

 

"Yes, hyung. Just tired, I guess"

 

_'But why would I be jealous of Kenta-hyung?'_ Shihyun stared at Yongguk, admiring his features. Especially his eyes, those feline li-

 

Oh

 

 

 

_Oh_

_'Shit'_

 

He was in love with his hyung.

 

* * *

 

 

**Yellow Tulips**

 

Shihyun scratched his throat, it felt itchy this days. He tried to breathe in some air. _'Maybe that would make it feel better’._

 

He coughed, it didn’t make it better. He couldn’t breathe properly, it hurts.

 

He kept on coughing, every hack felt like a stab in his chest. Then he saw it.

 

A single petal in the shade of yellow covered in blood red.

 

 

* * *

 

**White Carnations**

Shihyun heard a series of knocks on the door. His eyes left the television. _‘Who could it be?’_

It can’t be his parents, they won’t be back till next week. And who would be insane enough to leave their house with this heavy rain?

 

Another knock, Shihyun got up to open the door.

 

“Yongguk-hyung!” Shihyun let the older in who was shivering from the rain.

 

“What are you doing here?! Get in the bathroom, I’ll get you clothes”

 

“cat”

 

“What?”

 

Yongguk took out the cat he was hiding. The cat was also wet.

_‘Of course, it’s a cat. It’s always a cat’_

“I’ll take care of the cat, hyung. Please get in the bathroom” Shihyun took the cat, giving a towel to the older.

 

Shihyun saw the older gave the cat a longing look before going.

 

Soon after, Yongguk came back wearing Shihyun’s clothes. Shihyun handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

 

The cat was lapping on some warm milk.

 

Yongguk took the cup, sitting beside the cat. Shihyun sat opposite to him.

 

“Are you going to keep him, hyung?”

 

Yongguk only nodded, playing with the cat now.

 

“You think Taehyun-hyung will let you? Isn’t half of your roommates allergic to cats?”

 

He only shrugged.

 

“I couldn’t just leave him out there” Yongguk’s eyes never left the cat, staring at it lovingly.

 

Shihyun felt something warm bloom in his chest.

 

* * *

 

**Cypress**

_‘I’m such an idiot’_

Shihyun sipped some of his drink, eyeing the couple that were a few tables away.

 

_‘Why did I do this?’_

It feels like his throat hurts more every time he sees them.

 

_‘It really hurts’_

Shihyun bit his lips. _He doesn’t want to see it. He doesn’t want to accept it._

But Shihyun knows, _he feels it._ That every time he sees him, the flowers grow.

 

_‘I don’t want to die’_

Because even if the flowers are beautiful, _he can’t breathe._

_‘I can’t die’_

Shihyun left.

 

 

* * *

 

**Althaea Frutex**

Shihyun’s face went pale white. He just witnessed his best friend throw up flowers.

 

“I- Is that?”

 

“Yep”

 

Shihyun stared at Donghan. He looked so tired and sick.

 

“And you have…”

 

Donhan only nodded. Shihyun felt like he was about to cry.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“…”

 

Donghan refused to look at him, as if he did something wrong.

 

“It’s Taedong isn’t?”

 

Silence was the only thing you could hear, and yet, it said a thousand words.

 

“It’s – It’s alright. You’ll get treated and every- everything will be fine”

 

Donghan didn’t object, simply smiling.

 

“I mean- I- you’ll get. You will get treated right? _Right?_ ”

And yet, in his silence held the answer.

 

“I’m sorry- “

 

Donghan flinched with every word.

 

“-I don’t want to. I just want to remember him”

 

With a single sentence, Shihyun mourned. Mourned for the lost of his greatest friend, who was consumed by love.

 

 

* * *

 

**Forget-Me-Nots**

Back then Shihyun wondered why he did that. Why would he choose to die simply because he didn’t want to forget? And know, he’s stuck in his shoes wanting to do the same thing.

 

_He doesn’t want to forget…_

But

 

_He doesn’t want to die_

Shihyun saw it, how people mourned for his friend.

 

He doesn’t want that. His family and friends suffering, because he was selfish. He can’t.

 

 

Shihyun tries to remember him.

 

His tall, lean figure.

 

His sweet voice, Shihyun would listen to forever.

 

And eyes that were like a cat. Eyes like-

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Who was he talking about?


	2. Extra Chapter: Pink Carnantions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And staring in those same eyes, he fell in love again.

 

**Pink Carnations**

_Love_

Shihyun blinked, rereading the word again.

 

_‘What does it mean?’_

Shihyun set the book aside, frustrated. He felt so dumb.

 

He lied down, staring at the white ceiling. He badly wanted to go home but the doctors still need to observe him after his surgery.

 

_‘Surgery for what?’_

 

He didn’t know. He doesn’t want to ask his parents, they might freak out more. After all, what kind of idiot wouldn’t know what surgery he had?

 

But it really was frustrating. Sometimes, his mind will just go blank or he can’t seem to remember certain things, like somebody just wiped certain memories.

 

“Shihyun-nah!”

 

Shihyun blinked, trying to remember.

 

“Woodam-hyung!” Shihyun hugged the older.

 

“Yah!” The older hit him. “How can you not even tell us about this! You rascal!”

 

“What was your surgery even for?” Woodam’s boyfriend, Jinyoung, asked.

 

“I….”

 

“Guys, let’s not crowd him” Kenta said.

 

There was another guy. The one who’s next to Kenta. Shihyun racked up his brain trying to match a name with the face.

 

_Nothing._

“I heard the doctors saying something about losing some of your memories. Are you alright?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Really?! Do you even know me?” Woodam pointed to himself.

 

“I just said your name earlier, Woodam-hyung”

 

“Oh, right! Well, what about him?”

 

“Jinyoung-hyung”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Kenta-hyung”

 

“Him?” Kenta pointed the guy beside him.

 

Shihyun tried his best to search him from his brain but it felt blank and missing.

 

“…”

 

“You can’t remember Yongguk!”

 

“…who?” The words slipped out before Shihyun could stop himself.

 

Shihyun looked up to see the Yongguk guy staring at him. Their eyes meeting, he looked away.

 

Shihyun felt something warm bloom in him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink carnations – I’ll never forget you
> 
>  
> 
> …That’s the end. Thank you for everyone who read this. I really hoped I could have made it better. I’ll try harder next time.

**Author's Note:**

> • Marigolds – Despair  
> • Red Roses – Love  
> • Yellow Tulips – Hopeless Love  
> • White Carnations – Pure Love  
> • Cypress – Death and Despair  
> • Althaea Frutex – Consumed by Love  
> • Forget me nots - Memories


End file.
